bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Silver Wolf Barienna
Silver Wolf Barienna Skill 'Silver Pelt (25% boost to max HP, negates all status ailments & boosts BB gauge after each turn) 'Burst 'I don't need to be told! (11 combo powerful Light attack on all foes & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn; Cost: 23 BC, DC: 11 BC) 'Brave Burst Wolf's Howl (13 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & boosts Def for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 13 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Barienna is the first free and easily obtainable unit in the game! Hooray! This is a great start for new players, especially those lacking a damage mitigator. Damage mitigators are the most crucical units to have in the game as it is near impossible to survive most content without one. Don't miss the chance and get your Barienna now! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Pretty good utility for a 6* unit. Barienna boosts HP by 25%, which is a decent HP boost. However, it's not the best in the game as there are units like Elmedia, Tridon, and Sargavel that boost HP by 40%. Though, this 25% HP boost pairs quite well with the status immunity effect that Barienna provides. This also makes Barienna one of the only free units that provides status immunity on Leader Skill. Barienna also boosts BB gauges by 3 BC. However, this isn’t the best in the game as there is Rineth with her 6 BC fill being the best in the game on Leader Skill. Overall, Barienna's Leader Skill is similar to Griel's, but on a much weaker scale. It’s amazing how much even a free 6* mitigator can hold. However, unlike Griel’s Leader Skill, Barienna provides the 3 BC fill, which is rather less significant to BB gauge momentum than BC drop rate. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Barienna's BB utilizes a nice 220% damage modifier. This damage modifier is much lower than normal damage modifiers you see on BB, which is normally 280%. Damage will be very low given Barienna’s low Atk stat and low BB damage modifier. What makes Barienna amazing is that she is the first free and easily obtainable unit to become a mitigator. Mitigation is, if not, the most important buff in the game. There are various types of content out there that require mitigation and it cannot be stressed enough of how much you need it. However, when comparing this to other mitigators, this mitigation BB doesn’t provide anything else. Units like Aaron and Krantz have additional effects such as boosting BB gauges and adding elements to attacks. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Barienna's SBB utilizes a 450% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 500% damage modifier. Damage will be relatively low due to Barienna’s low Atk stat and SBB damage modifier. Like her BB, Barienna's SBB reduces all damage taken by 50%. As mentioned in the Brave Burst section, damage mitigation becomes an essential buff to use in any situation. Considering the fact that bosses from harder challenges deal massive damage, damage mitigation is a must to survive those attacks. Barienna provides a 100% Def buff, which is an acceptable buff. However, it is not the best in the game. The best is Lugina’s SBB, which provides a 150% Def buff. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 Barienna has an 18 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is below average. This amount is pretty low, which can serve a problem for BC production. Additionally, Barienna doesn’t deal much damage due to her low Atk. Not even her BB can wipe the opponent’s party. But that doesn’t mean that Barienna isn’t good as a lead. She’s relatively decent thanks to the 25% HP boost, status immunity, and the BB regen. Granted that the boosts aren’t the best, but they’re manageable. The 25% HP boost helps boost the survivability of units. The status immunity helps bypass the Status Effects Active random rule. Finally, the BB regen helps contribute a little to filling BB gauges. It’s not much, but every little bit of it counts. Stats Score: 6/10 Barienna’s stats are quite disappointing. They’re lower than the average 6* unit, with the exception of the HP stat. Her Atk, Def, and Rec are creeping a little below average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Barienna is... This unit is only available as a Lord type. Due to the release of the Mystery Frog in Brave Frontier RPG, my type preference for Barienna is... Anima > Breaker > Lord > Guardian > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Thank Gumi for finally releasing a free mitigator that is easily accessible. Having trouble downloading Chain Chronicle? Just ask your friends to get the codes for you! (Just don’t do it here pls ._.) Mitigators are, if not, the most crucial units in the game. There are quests such as those in Ishgria, GGC, trials, etc. that stress upon bringing a mitigation buff. Previously, the only easily accessible mitigator in the game was Nevsky with his 40% damage mitigation on SBB. Tesla is also a free mitigator, but requires to be at Hunter Rank 31 to obtain. Definitely grab Barienna. Even if you have a better mitigator than Barienna, it does not hurt to collect a rare unit originating from another game. Conclusion Total Score: 7.5/10 Redeem your Barienna now! Have you redeemed for Barienna yet? Yes! No! Do you play Chain Chronicle? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Barienna! Have you played Chain Chronicle? If yes, do you have Barienna in Chain Chronicle? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my guide on how to obtain Barienna! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Valkyrie Archangel Griel *Chronographia Phoena *Grave Carver Aaron *Virtuous Champion Krantz Category:Blog posts